Past
by Shey Yoo
Summary: Ketika orang dari masa lalu datang menghampiri, lalu?


_Ketika orang masa lalu datang menghampiri._

 _Apa yang akan kamu perbuat?_

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Past © Ash Shey

Sakura Haruno – Kakashi Hatake

.

.

.

"Iya, saya tutup dulu teleponnya. Kalau ada apa-apa lagi, kamu hubungi saya saja."

"[…]"

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya senang bisa membantu kamu."

"[…]"

"Sama-sama."

"[…]"

"Selamat malam."

.

Kakashi menutup teleponnya dan menghela napas. Dia pun kembali menuju tempat tidurnya dan mendapati Sakura terbangun.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam selimut dan mendekat pada Sakura untuk kemudian memeluknya.

"Maaf bikin kamu kebangun…"

Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Dia klien aku, Saki…"

Sakura masih diam.

"Sekaligus… perempuan dari masa laluku,"

Sakura pun kemudian bergerak memeluk Kakashi.

"Kashi. Jadi, dia yang akhir-akhir ini sering hubungin kamu? Mmm… atau mungkin kamu yang sering hubungin?" bisik Sakura.

Kakashi mendesah. Sepertinya malam ini dirinya tidak akan tidur dengan cepat. Pilihannya lainnya tentu saja tidur dengan gelisah, yang tidak ingin lagi Kakashi rasakan.

"Aku takut, Saki…"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kakashi tepat di depan matanya. Sakura mengisyaratkan Kakashi untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Maaf, aku baru menceritakannya sekarang."

Sakura tidak memberikan respon hanya saja tangannya merapikan rambut-rambut Kakashi. Kakashi sedikit tersenyum.

"Kurang lebih 1 bulan yang lalu, Anko menghubungiku. Untuk menjadikanku sebagai pengacara perceraiannya."

Gerakan Sakura terhenti. Kabut emosi menyelimuti matanya yang membuat Kakashi memegang pipinya.

"Aku menolak, Saki. Aku menolak pada awalnya, karena aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku."

Sakura menjauhkan tangannya dari Kakashi.

"Saki, aku mohon. Percaya padaku?"

Kakashi menangkap tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Sakura pun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kakashi. Hati Kakashi mencelos.

Namun, tidak disangka justru Sakura menangkup wajah Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kashi, aku akan selalu percaya padamu. Detik ketika aku telah mengikat janji suci denganmu, detik itu pula aku menyerahkan hidupku untuk mengabdi sama kamu. Tapi, kamu juga harus percaya aku, Kashi. Kamu juga harus percaya sama diri kamu sendiri."

"Aku cemburu sekali, kamu tahu," Sakura menghela napas. "Aku takut sekali hanya aku yang percaya sama kamu, tapi sebaliknya kamu nggak."

"Aku menunggu, kapan kamu akan menceritakan hal ini dan hampir saja aku menyerah."

Sakura menitikkan air matanya.

Kakashi dengan cepat mengusap air mata itu. Dia pun kembali memeluk Sakura dan mengucapkan maaf berulang kali.

.

Untuk kali selanjutnya, Kakashi akan menjaga kepercayaan Sakura dengan sepenuh hati. Untuk kali selanjutnya, Kakashi tidak akan pernah berpikir bahwa mereka akan terpisahakan kecuali maut dan Takdir-Nya.

.

Mereka pun terlelap dengan pelukan.

.

 **Omake**

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Kakashi menghela napas. Begitu pula dengan klien sekaligus teman lamanya, Anko. Hakim telah memutuskan bahwa Anko dan suaminya telah resmi bercerai.

Anko mengulas senyum lega, karena telah terlepas dari kungkungan suami yang kasar terhadapnya. Dia memandang Kakashi dengan senyum terima kasih. Kakashi pun mengulas senyum kecil padanya.

Tidak lama, mereka pun saling mengucapkan terima kasih pada hakim dan yang tidak diduga oleh Anko, matanya menangkap sosok merah muda.

Kakashi menghampirinya dengan senyum sumringah karena sepertinya dirinya juga tidak menyangka kedatangan istrinya itu.

"Kamu datang?"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Tentu. Aku hanya ingin memberi semangat pada suamiku."

"Terima kasih, Saki."

Kakashi merangkulnya dan memberikan ciuman di kening istri yang baru dinikahi selama 6 bulan itu. Sakura memperingatkan Kakashi bahwa saat ini mereka sedang di tempat umum.

Anko pun menghampiri mereka.

"Halo, Sakura."

"Ah, halo, Anko-san,"

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kakashi sudah bersedia menjadi pengacara untuk perceraianku,"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Sama-sama, Anko. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas saja,"

Anko tertawa kecil.

"Ya, ya, ya, _typical_ sekali. Ah, iya," Anko beralih pada Sakura, "maaf selalu mengganggu waktu suamimu akhir-akhir ini, aku yakin itu cukup mengganggu,"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak masalah, Anko-san. Toh, dia memang harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kami bertiga,"

Anko terkejut, begitu pun dengan Kakashi.

"Wah, kabar baik, eh, Kakashi? Selamat kalau begitu untuk kalian berdua,"

Sakura menyambut senyum tulus Anko.

"Terima kasih, Anko-san,"

Anko mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Sakura, Kakashi, aku pergi dulu," Anko melirik Kakashi, "untuk pembayarannya akan aku selesaikan hari ini, tenang saja,"

Kakashi yang baru pulih dari keterkejutannya hanya mengangguk, "tidak perlu buru-buru membayarnya, Anko,"

Anko menghiraukannya dan berlalu, "Jaa, Sakura,"

Sakura mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada Anko, mengabaikan tatapan Kakashi yang sedari tadi tajam menatapnya.

"Jadi? Sakura?"

Sakura memandang Kakashi. Senyum merekah di wajahnya. "Iya, Kashi. Selamat. Kamu akan jadi calon Ayah,"

Mata Kakashi berkaca-kaca. "Benarkah? Benar? Aku? Calon Ayah?"

Sakura tertawa haru melihat respon Kakashi. Ia mengangguk. Kakashi lantas memeluk Sakura, tidak memedulikan lagi ruang sidang yang masih tersisa beberapa orang.

Kakashi membisikan kata-kata terima kasih pada Sakura berulang kali yang dijawab Sakura anggukan serta air mata haru yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih juga untuk kepercayaanmu, Kashi,"

Sakura memeluk erat Kakashi. Erat, seakan menggantungkan hidup dan kebahagiannya pada lelaki itu.

Tapi, hatinya memang penuh dengan kebahagiaan sekarang.

" _Aishiteru ne, Kakashi-kun."_

 _._

end

 _Mind to Review?_

 _Sign,_

 _Ash Shey_


End file.
